Home
by blueberryymilk
Summary: Tsubasa realized that the gap left by the leader of μ's is huge, and that no matter how hard she try, nothing can take its place.


μ's is conducting a tour around Japan, meaning that Tsubasa would be alone for the next few days. She tried inviting Erena and Anju over the weekend, but still, she felt like something was missing. It made her realize that the gap left by the leader of μ's is huge, and that no matter how hard she try, nothing can take its place.

While Tsubasa was busy cleaning the house, she saw some bluray discs which contained the annual concerts of μ's. Those things belonged to Honoka, since she always receives samples of their lives and singles before it goes on sale.

Seeing those made Tsubasa recall the first time she saw START:DASH, and the first time she laid her eyes on their dazzling leader. With knowing that Honoka is not home, she opened a box and decided to watch a live. She rushed to their room, where she hid a μ's lightstick and a Sunny Day Song Honoka nesoberi somewhere in her cabinet. The brunette sat on the sofa and played the disc she was holding. The first song that they performed was Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki, which, by coincidence, is Tsubasa's favorite μ's song.

Tsubasa loved Honoka's voice whenever she sings "Saa, yume wo.." at the beginning. She thought that the song and the choreography was really cute, so she asks Honoka to dance for her at times. Anju tried convincing her to do those kinds of dance as well, but Tsubasa would always raise an eyebrow at her and decline, saying that it would ruin A-RISE's cool aura.

She noticed that ever since the disc started playing, her eyes were fixed only to that orange haired girl. "Ah.. I miss you, Honoka." she sighed. She can't help but feel sad sometimes whenever she's alone. Thinking about this made Tsubasa's heart heavy, so she shook her head to free herself from these throughts and tried to focus on what she's watching.

She enjoyed waving the orange lightstick during songs. Although there are parts wherein Honoka's sloppiness is evident, (Tsubasa would always laugh at her clumsiness) she knows that Honoka is doing her best to give her all to her fans.

With her eyes still glued at the TV screen, the camera suddenly focused at Honoka and unexpectedly, she gave off a wink.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Tsubasa shouted at the top of her lungs.

She heard a chuckle coming from her back. The brunette thought she was just hearing things because of Honoka's absence, so she paid no attention to it. She heard a sound again, and this time, she was surprised when a pair of warm hands covered her eyes.

"Why would you settle for the Honoka on the screen, when you have the real Honoka behind you?" Tsubasa's red cheeks became even redder upon hearing that very familiar voice.

She removed the Honoka's hands and saw a beautiful, tired-looking orangehead. "W-What are you doing here? I-I mean, I thought you'll come home tomorrow? I haven't prepared dinner for you.." Tsubasa said in a worried voice.

The orangehead sat down on the sofa with the brunette. "It's okay, don't worry about me." she smiled, making the Tsubasa's heart thump as if it's about to leave her body. "It looks like someone's enjoying their time alone, eh? Hee hee.." Honoka teased the other, who is holding a a lightstick with her image color on.

As Honoka was trying to envelope the brunette into a hug, saw the nesoberi lying beside Tsubasa. "Wait, you had one of those?" she asked curiously. Tsubasa hastily grabbed the nesoberi and buried her face on it. The orange haired girl was quick enough to snatched it from her, exposing the brunette, who's face was burning because of embarrassment. "I..I had this for a while, even before we got together. You know what, it's so damn hard to find!" Tsubasa exclaimed, but still looking away from the other.

That unexpected confession made Honoka laugh. She put away the nesoberi and hugged the brunette in front of her.

"Oh god... I missed you..." she whispered.

Tsubasa returned the hug that her lover had given her. "I know.", Tsubasa replied as she pat Honoka's head.

The green eyed girl remembered that work resumes for A-RISE tomorrow, meaning that they won't be able to see each other again after tonight. She admits that she got used to Honoka's presence too much, to the point that she doesn't want her to leave by her side.

"I--I don't want to leave yet. I want to just stay like this with you.." she knows that what she wishes is clearly impossible. With her and Honoka's schedules conflicting, it is inevitable that they won't be able to see each other that often.

Honoka pulled away and wiped the tears that started streaming from Tsubasa's eyes. "We have to, Tsubasa. As much as we want to be with each other all the time, we can't." The orange haired girl said in a sad tone.

The brunette's grip on Honoka's waist became tighter, while Honoka gave her a reassuring smile in return. "Even though we're apart, one thing is for sure." she said as she placed a soft kiss on the other's cheeks.

 _"I am home whenever I think about you."_


End file.
